


Shimmering Embrace

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Psychological Torture, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid





	Shimmering Embrace

He wasn't supposed to be here. 

He was supposed to in Heaven, doing the work of God and living happily amongst angels with wings of white and tears of gold. 

Sally Smithson held onto her deceased husband, feeling breath entering his chest that was not supposed to. His arms were wrapped around her waist and holding fast, not daring to let go for even a second. 

The cloth bag was wet from tears as she sobbed onto his shoulder, her nails clawing desperately into his shoulders. She couldn't hold onto him tight enough as he kissed both cheeks and her forehead. He didn't care about her appearance, he never did as he loved her no matter how terrible she looked. Yes, he loved her more when she was dressed up for him, but even then, it didn't change the warmth between their kisses and the way their hands laced.

"Please don't leave," she whimpered, trying to find breath as she sobbed. "Don't leave me yet."

"I won't leave you," he whispered, his hands pulling away from her waist to undo the bag. It fell and he didn't think twice to lovingly kiss her tired eyelids, her swollen lips, and her bruised cheekbones. He didn't hesitate to run his fingers through her hair as she looked up at him, desperately wanting to hold onto him forever.

"You won't?"

He shook his head. "I won't. You're coming with me now."

"We...We're leaving? But I-" 

His hands cupped her cheeks. "You're free, my wife. You're free to come with me. The afterlife is ours now," he muttered, bringing her shaking fingers up to his mouth. 

Sally sobbed openly, feeling the protection of his angelic wings wrap around her. The Entity's words and punishments were now only a horrible memory. It couldn't touch her now as she was escorted out of the realm of the beast in the arms of her husband, who left behind footprints of shimmering gold and daffodils in his wake. She barely noticed as they shared sugar-coated kisses and she found herself softly whispering her thankful prayers.

She was finally free, with her tiny, broken wings of happiness fluttering behind her in bliss.


End file.
